Take My Breath Away
by funsizedforever
Summary: After Finn and Rachel graduate from college, they're ready to start a family. But, it happens a little sooner than expected. 'Take My Breath Away' follows the Hudsons through their journey following graduation and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

_OK HI EVERYONE! THIS IS FUNSIZEDFOREVER AND ASPEN HARTLEY BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER COLLAB! Except, this one is… GLEE COLLAB! No Hamilton, sorry everyone. Even so, this first chapter is so fluffy you might just want to read it to help with hormones. Aspen and I will be posting this story to both of our accounts and we hope you enjoy. BAIIII_

Yesterday was the day my handsome husband, Finn, was graduating, and I, Rachel Berry, was going to tell him the best news of his life. Other than when I said yes. Actually, that might have been the best news of his life, and then the day we got married.

And now, yesterday. Yesterday was the day Finn graduated from Columbia University. No one thought he would be anything but a Lima Loser, and there he was, graduating from one of the top colleges in the country with a teaching degree. I am one proud wife, just like he was proud of me when I graduated from NYC Tisch a couple weeks ago.

But that day wasn't just his graduation day, not one bit. I suppose I should have suspected something when my stomach started acting weird earlier that day…

My stomach growled as I started looking through the pantry for something to eat. The snacks I normally eat, such as apple chips, looked horrible and made me sick to my stomach. I started to search through Finn's section of the pantry, finally coming up with something that would satisfy me.

Nacho Cheese Doritos. Now, I normally don't eat such unhealthy food, but I couldn't fight the urge. However, something was still missing. I opened the fridge and searched until I found the whipped cream Finn had bought to put on his vegan ice cream. I pulled it out of the fridge, took out a bowl, and put some Doritos in, followed by a layer of whipped cream. I'm a little bit ashamed for eating foods like this, since I've been a devout vegan for years, but I have a perfectly viable reason.

When I was halfway through the bowl, Finn came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, shirtless. He looked _smoking_ hot as he walked over to me.

"Hello, beautiful." Finn gave me a kiss. "Mmm, you taste like Doritos."

"Sorry." I blushed, feeling like I was sixteen all over again. "I was just eating them, so that's probably why."

"Rachel Barbra Berry ate Doritos? I thought you were vegan." Finn teased me with a smile.

"I am, I just wanted to try something different." I smiled at him and pulled him closer. "You know, you look very handsome right now."

"Thanks, Rach." He answered, and I took it as an opportunity to try to devour his face. Finn stopped me. "Whoa, normally I'd be all for it, but I have to get ready for graduation today, Rach." When Finn told me no, I felt tears well up in my eyes. But I pulled myself together.

"Oh, that's fine, honey, I understand." I gave him a peck on the lips and then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. It's there where all the tears came out. I didn't really understand why I was crying, I had no reason to, I was just upset.

After all that, I opened my closet to find a suitable outfit to wear for Finn's graduation and the graduation party. When I spotted his favorite, a pink top with a white collar on it, with a pale gray skirt, along with my Finn necklace. I still have, it to this day, and Finn got a dog-tag necklace with Rachel on it. He always wears it, which I think is sweet. I was looking at two pairs of shoes, black heels or black flats, when Finn walked in and whistled.

"Hot damn, ma'am!" I had to laugh because it was Finn and he made it rhyme and he was just too perfect.

"You like?" I asked as I spun around in a circle.

"I love." Finn said with a grin as he came up and tickled me.

"Well, are you ready to go, mister?" I smiled up at him as he thought for a moment.

"You know what, I think I am. Let's go, little lady." Finn offered me his hand and we walked out of the apartment together. Living on East 75th Street was cheap enough, since we both worked jobs outside of school, and the drive to Columbia and NYU wasn't too far by car. I normally would take the subway, however, while Finn took his car.

As we walked into the room the ceremony would be held in, I caught a whiff of perfume somewhere in the distance and felt unexplainably nauseous. I was going to throw up, I was sure of it.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Finn, and ran to the nearest bathroom. As soon as I reached the stall, I started puking my guts out. When I finished, I cleaned up and went to find Finn, who was waiting outside the bathroom for me.

"Are you OK?" Finn asked with concern, rubbing the small of my back.

"Yeah, my stomach must have reacted badly with the Doritos, that's all." I smiled up at him, not wanting to tell him that it was the woman's perfume that really set me off.

"Well, you have been a vegan for years, so that would explain why." He laughed at me. And then I got mad at him.

"Look, Finn, I appreciate you trying to make light of the situation, but in all reality throwing up, or getting sick in general, is not funny at all. In fact, if I wasn't in perfect health until now, I could be afraid of dying." The horrified look on his face made me feel much better.

"Rach, oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I was just trying to make you feel better, but I obviously didn't do that. I'm sorry." I took pity on Finn, because I honestly didn't know where that came from either.

"Come on, let's go back to the auditorium," he said sweetly. There was certain concern in his voice. I could tell that he was still worried, uncomfortable. Like when Jacob approached me and asked me for some not okay things. He must have felt the same discomfort we both did whenever we got slushied. Or something like that.

I sat back down with Finn's family and my two dads. Mr. and Mrs. Schuester and Daniel were there, too. Most of the Glee kids were there. Puck, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Artie, Tina, Mike... basically the whole gang! Even Sue was there, which was very surprising to see. What a crowd, I thought to myself. We must have looked like such an obnoxious group, all of us taking up an entire row and a half of the auditorium.

I sat down between Mercedes and Blaine, both looking very eager for the ceremony to start. A man walked up to a podium in the center of the auditorium. People around us were starting to cease their speaking. The graduation ceremony was beginning. As the atmosphere quieted down, Mercedes leaned over and whispered to me, "You okay?" Mercedes was thinking something, and I knew what she was thinking. She was asking me about my throwing up.

"Yeah, ok course," I replied with obvious confidence.

Blaine must have thinking the same thing because he quickly joined in.

"Are you sure? It's almost like you're pregnant," he sassed me quietly. We both shared a silent laugh, and the ceremony really started up. Then I realized that he was serious.

"Why would I be pregnant? I've been on birth control for years." I then reminisced on the past couple hours. I ate Doritos, which was already unusual for me. I ate Doritos with whipped cream. That's unusual for anyone. And then just minutes ago I puked because of the scent of a perfume, something that wouldn't usually set anyone off.

Then I mentally stepped back and looked over the past couple days. I had actually felt kinda queasy for the past couple days, and in the morning a lot. I had missed my period, too. Okay, now I was somewhat convinced that they were right.

There was that one night… Finn's twenty-second birthday.

 _"_ _Rachie Rach, come here!" Finn waved to me from the dance floor as I giggled._

 _"_ _Hi, Finny Bear. Whatsa matter?" I slurred, as we had been slightly inebriated at the time._

 _"_ _Kurtsy says I'm a bad dancer." Finn pouted and I immediately went to hit Kurt._

 _"_ _Don't make fun of Finny! He's the best dancer ever." I turned into Finn's arms, where I stayed until we left, feeling tipsy and happy and in love._

By the time we left the club, we were both trashed and we had sex that I distinctly remember. I'm almost positive I called him 'Daddy Longlegs?' Whatever that means. I must have been really out of it.

But, the next day, I had a raging headache from my hangover and only took Advil all day, no birth control. And I know Finn hadn't used condoms since I told him I was on birth control, so we wouldn't have used one…

Oh _GOD_. I, Rachel Barbra Berry, was just about positive I was pregnant.

"Finn Hudson!" The principal called out his name as Finn walked up onto the stage. After he grabbed his diploma, he hugged the man, and walked in line to stand with the rest of his graduating class. He was still the tallest person in that class. Six feet and four inches.

We all cheered really loudly at that moment. Like I said, obnoxious. Sue was a little annoyed, but that's okay. We still didn't really understand why she was there.

After the ceremony, we all went to Finn and gave him multiple hugs and took one too many pictures. We might have been the last people in there. By the time we got out, the stage was completely cleaned up, and the rows cleared out.  
The night (was filled with alcohol (except for me, just in case), recordings of old New Directions performances, and Breadstix breadsticks. Mostly Breadstix breadsticks. Our friends left the apartment around two a.m.

Finn and I changed and went to bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, but I laid awake for a little while. _What if I really am pregnant_? I pondered. _Would Finn be ready? Would I be ready? Would_ _we_ _be ready?_ There were so many questions in my mind and, finally, couldn't take it.

I got out of bed, changed into some decent clothes, took the car keys from its hook, and got into our car.

I was anxious to figure this out, and I needed to know as soon as possible. There was a convenience store not too far from our apartment complex, so I went there and bought a couple of pregnancy tests.

I was hoping no one I knew would recognize me, but that wouldn't make sense because no one I knew would be at a drugstore at three-thirty in the morning.

As I quietly reentered our apartment, I made a beeline for the bathroom. I had grabbed multiple of the most successful brands and, after taking them, I waited.

I started thinking about what Finn would do if we were having a baby. Thinking back to when he was the "father" of Quinn's baby, he was completely supportive of her, and he wanted to keep the baby so badly. Finn also looked as hard as he could for a job, and since he has a job now, it already makes me hopeful. And, in case I get cast in anything while I'm pregnant, I'll be able to help pay for some things, too.

I also remember Finn telling me about him singing "You're Having My Baby," by Paul Anka, to tell Quinn's parents about her pregnancy. I always loved that story because it shows how much Finn really did love that baby. I honestly had nothing to worry about. I love Finn, and my family will probably be supportive.

When I finished thinking through all of that mess, the tests were ready. I quietly pushed the door open and left it ajar. I had used three of the nine I bought, and was wondering if I would see three or six lines in total. I walked to look over the sink.

My eyes focused on the pregnancy test in the middle.

Two lines.

I stepped back. I was in awe, but I was feeling so many emotions at the same time. Excited, scared, relieved, anxious. The same shakiness I had when I first walked into the bathroom was still with me.

I was pregnant.

Finn and I were going to have a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

_OK THIS IS JUST FANTASTIC. In this chapter, Rachel tells Finn about the baby and we get to see his awesome reaction. But everything Finn does it awesome, so that doesn't mean it's good or bad… guess you'll just have to read to find out! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, read, review, let us know what you're thinking._

* * *

The rest of the night was awful. I couldn't sleep, and I researched pregnancy symptoms, which just made me feel dumb. How could I not realize that I was pregnant? I knew enough, I was smart, and I was late. To top it all off, I hadn't figured out how to tell Finn yet. I was just a mess, and I didn't know what in the world to do.

Promptly at seven thirty in the morning, four hours after I found out I was pregnant, I rolled out of bed, starving. It was another insane pregnancy craving- _bacon_. Not only is bacon not Kosher, it's not even close to being vegetarian, which is what I wanted to adapt my diet to during my pregnancy. But I knew, whatever the baby wanted, it was what the baby was going to get.

The other problem with me cooking bacon was that it was going to wake Finn up. It was like a gag reflex. When someone makes bacon, the smell invades Finn's subconscious and he wakes up so that he can eat it. When Finn realizes I cooked the bacon for myself, and not for him, (and he will realize, people may think he's not smart, but he got into Columbia for God's sake!) he will know something is up. And then I'll have to tell him I'm pregnant, which will just be awful. I have to make plans for these kinds of things. So there's only one thing to do.

"Kurt, I need your help." Obviously the answer was to call my best friend. I could leave Finn a note saying I went out to breakfast to talk to him about "lady things," which isn't technically a lie, have my bacon, and come back to Finn without him knowing I'm pregnant until I figure out a clever way to call him. In the note, I'll obviously tell Finn to call me when he reads the note, and I'll leave multiple copies around the house to make sure he notices them, but I need to get out.

"What's up, Rachel?"

"I need you to find me a place that serves vegan meals and regular food. I need bacon." I hurriedly spoke into the phone. I knew as soon as I said that, Kurt would bombard me with questions.

"What in the world? Rachel, you're a vegan!"

"I know, Kurt! Do you know anywhere we can go to talk?"

"Just come to my place. That will be convincing enough, right?" Kurt sounds confused, but I couldn't love him more right now.

"That's perfect. Thank you, Kurt. Look, I promise, I'll explain everything to you once I get there, but I can't do it here, not now. I love you, bye!" I hang up the phone, not waiting for Kurt to respond, write a note to Finn, and head out the door, ready to tell Kurt the biggest news he's going to hear all year.

* * *

When I reach the Hummel-Anderson/Anderson-Hummel residence, Kurt is waiting by the door for me.

"Alright, Diva, you have some splainin' to do." Kurt grabs my hand and leads me to the couch, but before he can make me sit down, I pull away from his grasp.

"Where's my bacon?" I demand, putting my hands on my hips, ignoring the incredulous look from Kurt, and the shocked gasp from the kitchen, where I assume Blaine is.

"It's almost done, Rachel. I'm working on it in here." Blaine calls out.

"Good." I huff, then sit down on the couch.

"Now what's your problem, Rachel?" Kurt looks at me inquisitively.

"Oh, God, Kurt, it's just too crazy to comprehend, I mean, I'm so happy, but I'm so confused, and I don't know how to tell Finn about it-"

"Wait. Rachel, are you cheating on my brother with Quinn Fabray?" Kurt stops me.

"No! One, Quinn is kind of psychotic, two, I think she's happy with Puckerman at the moment, three, I'm as straight as a line." I look at Kurt as his face turns red.

"Dammit, Rachel, I really thought that this was the time."

"Kurt, we've already reviewed this. No matter how hard you push for Faberry and Pinn, and no matter how disgusting both of those are, neither of them will ever happen." Blaine walks out of the kitchen with a plate of bacon in his hand.

"Oh, bacon! Thank you so much, Blaine, you're a lifesaver." I walk over to Blaine to get my plate, but when I do, I get a whiff of something that just sets me off, like the perfume did yesterday.

"I'm going to be sick." I say, then run into the bathroom. I barely make it before bile pours into the toilet.

"Sweet mother of Celine Dion." Kurt whispers when he reaches the bathroom.

"Rachel, does this have something to do with what Mercedes, you, and I talked about yesterday?" Blaine questions me.

I nod my head and Blaine goes to me on the floor to give me a hug.

"Wait, I'm confused. What is happening right now?" Kurt yells, and Blaine and I look up and I manage to come up with coherent sentence.

"Kurt, I-what I mean to say is-I'm pregnant." I stammer and and start bawling.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Blaine turns my face gently to look at him. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise. You're married to Finn, you guys are in love, and you aren't too young."

"But I don't know how to tell him!" I wailed. "I know how Quinn told him, and I don't want him to get suspicious, and this is monumental and- _and_ -I haven't told him yet!" I may have been calming down before, but now I was as worked up as before.

"Now I really know why I call her Diva." I hear Kurt mutter, and I wail yet again. "Ok, Rachel, what is something that you and Finn have completely in common?" Kurt asks me.

"Our love for-for music, and, um, for each other?" I say through sniffles.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Kurt counters.

"An answer." I say, somewhat-confidently.

"Ok, why don't you sing a song to tell him?"

"You think I haven't thought of that? I have no idea what song to sing to him about our baby, my baby." I'm about to sob again when Blaine jumps up.

"Where's my cellphone? I think I've found the perfect song, and it's perfect, considering Finchel history, I just need to check the lyrics." He runs out of the bathroom for a few seconds and then is back.

"Rachel, it's perfect. Take a look at the song that will be announcing your pregnancy." Blaine holds his phone out a couple inches away from my face, and I take it from him.

"Oh, Blaine, this is just perfect! Finn will completely get the message, it contains nostalgia, it has a deep meaning, and I love the artist! I love you guys so much." I wrap my arms around the two of them and give both of their cheeks a kiss. With that out of the way, I get back to business. "Now, where's my bacon?" I giggle as Kurt runs out of the bathroom to get my plate, and Blaine rolls on the floor laughing.

* * *

 **Finn POV**

When I wake up, Rachel isn't there. I'm kind of panicked, but Rachel's smart. Way smarter than me, and I would know if someone broke into the apartment. My mom made me install a security system here when Rachel and I moved in.

I walk out of our bedroom to see little post-it notes from Rachel all around the house. They probably all say the same thing, because she knows sometimes when I'm really tired, things don't register in my brain right away. From her rushed handwriting, I'm guessing she went to Kurt's about twenty minutes ago. That really doesn't make sense, but I still think she went to Kurt's twenty minutes ago, so I pick up the phone to call her.

"Finn?" She sounds somewhat breathless when she picks up.

"Rach, did you make it to Kurt and Blaine's Ok?" I ask her and I can almost feel her smile over the phone.

"Oh, yes, I most certainly did. I'll be leaving in about fifteen minutes, and then, depending on how long the subway takes, I should be home within the hour. Ok?" Rachel speaks rapidly, as if she wants to tell me something, but also wants to keep it a surprise. I'm getting intrigued, I must admit.

"Ok, sounds good." I laugh. "Bye, I love you."

"Bye, Finn. I love you, too." And just like that, she's gone, and I have an hour free with nothing to do.

I busy myself by messing stuff up, then fixing it again, while listening to the 80s radio station and singing along. Makes the time go by quickly, I guess.

The next thing I know, Rachel's leaning against the wall laughing at me as I come out of the bathroom rocking out to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.' Great.

"Oh, hi, babe. Do you think my dancing skills have improved at all?" I give her the half-smile that I know drives her crazy, but she justs laughs and gives me a kiss.

"You're goofy." She pokes me on the chest, and walks into the kitchen.

"So how was the Hummel-Anderson/Anderson-Hummel residence?" I ask as I follow her.

"Oh, you know, the usual. They're still trying to decide on the name for their 'chateau' and it felt good to blow off some steam and do girl talk with Kurt." Rachel smiles at me before she opens the fridge to find food.

"Sounds like Kurt and Blaine. On a side note, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Rachel looked up from the fridge at me and thought for a second.

"Why don't we have Italian food? I mean, I'm thinking of adjusting my diet to vegetarianism and this would be the perfect way to get started. I'll even cook." I was already sold. I love Italian food in general, and with Rachel cooking, it would be spectacular.

"Sounds perfect. I'll go to the grocery store and get the stuff, Ok?" Rachel nodded at me and I went to get my coat and the car keys. But the car keys weren't on their hook, where I know I left them after we got back from our graduation ceremony.

"Babe, do you know where the car keys are?" I yell to Rachel.

"No, sorry, but you could always walk! The grocery store is only fifteen minutes away and then you won't have to deal with the 'New York City traffic' you always complain about." Rachel yells back, and I can see her point.

"Good idea. I'll see you later, love you!"

"Love you too!" And with that, I'm gone.

* * *

I come back a couple hours later with the food, and I help Rachel get ready for dinner. She's dressed up really nicely, almost like we're having a fancy dinner, not that I'm complaining or anything.

"Is it a special occasion?" I ask her.

"What?" She sounds scared, shocked. Why would she be afraid of it being a special occasion?

"You're just dressed up nicer than normal for a plain dinner, that's all." I said.

"Oh!" She sounded relieved. "I just felt pretty today, is all."

"You're always pretty to me," I say, before giving her a kiss.

We work in a comfortable silence until dinner is ready. The silence continues into dinner, but we play footsie under the table and send each other small smiles, like we did when we first were sophomores and were first falling in love. After dinner, Rachel goes to get ready for bed, and I sit on the couch to watch the game.

After a few minutes, Rachel comes out in this outfit she told me she bought for a NYADA performance of 'Oops I Did It Again.' I had never seen the outfit in person, all I was ever shown was a picture. But here was Rachel, standing in front of me, dressed in it. Why?

"What's up?" I managed to say.

"I have a present for you." She smiled at me, pulled out her phone, quickly pressed a few buttons, and music started playing. I recognized the song from somewhere, but I couldn't quite place it…

" _Tiny hands._

 _Yes, that's you._

 _And all you show,_

 _It's simply true._

 _I smell your breath,_

 _it makes me cry._

 _I wonder how,_

 _I've lived my life._ "

Somehow, I get the vibe that Rachel is trying to tell me something really important. She's not moving, just standing there, singing to me, with her hands on her stomach.

" _Cause without you,_

 _How did I get through,_

 _All of my days,_

 _Without you?_

 _Now living with you,_

 _See everything's true,_

 _My baby, it's you._

 _My baby._

 _My baby,_

 _My baby._ "

Oh my God. Is Rachel trying to say that she's… pregnant?

" _With no words at all,_

 _So tiny and small._

 _In love I fall,_

 _So deep._

 _So deep._ "

She's totally saying that she's pregnant.

" _My precious love,_

 _Sent from above._

 _My baby boo,_

 _God I thank you._

 _God I thank you._

 _Cause without you,_

 _How did I get through,_

 _All of my days,_

 _Without you?_

 _Now living with you,_

 _See everything's true,_

 _My baby, it's you._

 _My baby._

 _My baby,_

 _My baby._

 _Cause without you,_

 _How did I get through,_

 _All of my days,_

 _Without you?_

 _Now living with you,_

 _See everything's true,_

 _My baby, it's you._

 _My baby._

 _My baby,_

 _My baby._ "

"Rachel, are you… ?" I run up to her as she finishes, the question in my eyes clear.

"Yes, I'm pregnant!" I kiss her and hug her and feel so happy I could burst. In less than nine months, I, Finn Hudson, am going to be the father of the child my beautiful wife, Rachel Hudson, was carrying. And I will never be same after this moment.

* * *

 _I hope you guys like how it was unveiled! If you have anything to say, please review! We're open to suggestions and ideas that you have as well! Thanks for reading, Aspen and funsizedforever._


End file.
